Rennan Lancer
Rennan Christopher Lancer is a graduate of Thneedville High and currently attends Hardwill University , with an underclaired major. He is 19 years old, and his birthday is December 17th. On Tumblr, his main blog is r-lancer, and his reblogging blog is re-n-blog. As a form of therapy, he writes negative thoughts down on paper, which he then sets on fire. They are recorded here. Childhood Rennan was concieved in New York to an unmarried couple, Kane Lancer and Renee Welburn. The couple married and relocated to Ann Arbor, Michigan to raise him, uprooting from their respective careers as HR consultant and graphic designer. After 5 years his family moved again to Detroit, due to expansion of his father's company. At this point his parents had distanced from eachother, staying together for the sole purpose of keeping the family intact. At 8 years of age Rennan was charged by a deer during a back-woods camping trip. He has had a deep-seated fear of them ever since. Unrest between the two parents escalated, and Rennan was witness to a great many fights, the topics of which largely focused on his father's alcohol consumption and "lack of parenting skills" (most likely due to depression). Said depression worsened and lead to his father's job loss, and the family moved to Cincinnati, Ohio. (First school transfer, 13 yrs old, from 6th grade to 7th.) Teenage Years (Pre Thornville) At school, Rennan found himself in the 'unpopular' croud, due to his quiet behavior and sensitivity. He began imitating the 'cooler' kids in an effort to fit in more with the rest of his class, changing his manner of dress, the way he spoke, and his eating habits. His feelings towards food were the thing most drastically affected, as he compared his body to those of the more sporty children, and critisized himself harshly for the differences. The beginnings of his restrictive habits started here. Rennan's parents divorced after a very heated fight escalated physically, and they maintained tentative joint custody over him during his freshman year of high school. He began to act out while he was staying with his father, in an effort to spend less time with him and more time with his mother. Alongisde fighting at both school and home, Rennan turned to self harm as a way of taking his anger out on himself. He felt a strong sense of guilt and responsibility over his parent's separation. Rennan began therapy at this point at his mother's request, against the wishes of his father, who was highly invested in religious belief over pharmaceuticals. While Rennan reacted negatively towards therapy, his father began attending AA meetings and drastically cleaned up his act, securing a job as an insurance salesman. Rennan's mother gave up physical custody after this, stressed by the worsening rift in the family and feeling that Rennan needed a proper father-figure in his life to help with his problem behavior. A job opportunity opened in Seattle, Washington, and Rennan's father moved the two of them there to take it. (Second school transfer, 16 yrs old, 9th grade to 10th.) Even with financial stability and home situation secured, Rennan viewed his mother's choice as an act of abandonment, further contributing to his warped image of self-worth. That, alongside the stress of his father maintaining hold over his job and alcholism recovery, the dropping-off of Rennan's therapy and medications (due to his lack of interest in continuing care for himself), and the full development of his eating disordered behaviors and ongoing self-harm, quickly led to a downward spiral. Reaching a very low point during 11th grade, Rennan came close to dying early on in the year due to the severity of his eating disorder. He was hospitalized and found to have a major electrolyte imbalance, as well as arrythmea and damage to his kidneys. During hospitalization, he broke down and requested real help. He was transferred to 'The Moore Center', where he was diagnosed with anorexia binge/purge subtype. He spent the better part of his junior year in recovery. The move to Thneedville was, again, job related, and was somewhat easier than expected for Rennan due to his tendency to distance himself from previous friend groups (he believes that he is 'more trouble than he's worth' when it comes to long-term friendships). Barring expected relapses, Rennan did well during his final year of high school, graduating with a 3.7 GPA and moving on to attend the local university. The stress of getting into college, however, took a great toll on him and led to his first major relapse and second hospitalization. He is currently living at home because of this, so that his family can keep a closer watch on him. Hardwill University has also granted him accomodations for his depression and anxiety, most notably extended time to work on assignments, written assignments in lieu of oral presentations, and assignmnet assistance during his time spent in the hospital. Family Mother, Renee Welburn : Works as a successful graphic designer. Was largely distant from Rennan's life after the divorce but has recently moved back into the area and is trying to patch things up with the family as a whole. Father, Kane Lancer : Works as an insurance salesman for a local company. Very devout Christian and recovering alcoholic. Friends Trent Fletching and Amerrika Jones : Ex-friends from Seattle. Rennan considers these two friendships as the most valuable he's ever had. Audrey and Mia : Rennan's first friends upon moving to Thneedville. He won't admit to it, but he was deeply affected by their absence. Pip : The closest thing Rennan currently has to a best friend in Thneedille. He's entertained by Pip's enthusiasm, but can quickly tire of his boisterous actions. Personality Often puts up a front. Quiet, thoughtful. Very clever. Can become especially angry and hostile if provoked. Has issues trusting others, but also has a tendency to become very attached very quickly if his infallible kindness is reciprocated. Appearance 1.png|Early high school style of dress sum mer.png|Summer clothing ref3.png|Current reference Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Alumni